It is known to provide spa devices such as health spas, whirlpools, and foot spas. In particular, it is known that the treatment of a person's foot may provide therapeutic relief to various points throughout the body. Such spa devices are generally used in commercial and recreational setting for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure and bathing purposes.
Such spa devices may be used for spa treatments of both therapeutic and aesthetic varieties.
Many spa devices currently on the market have chairs which are not adjustable. This may lead to decreased comfort in patients. It is therefore desirable to provide a spa device with an adjustable chair.